Endless Love Chapter 3
by xXLifeIsABitch
Summary: Chapter 3


**Chapter Three**

_Six o'clock at night_

_After several hours of TV watching and thinking about what his foster mother was so nervous about, Charlie decided to call Daniel, hoping he was still awake. Daniel does tend to drift off to sleep whenever he's bored or doing nothing on the weekend. Daniel quickly awakens from his sleep to answer his Blackberry, "Hello?" he mumbles. Charlie's face brightens, "Hello sleepyhead, do you think you can take sleeping off your schedule to have some fun with your best friend?" Daniel tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes, "Hmm? Oh yea sure. When…W-what time?" He yawns loudly into the speaker. "Whoa….maybe another time then?" He chuckles, "Well meet me at your favorite restaurant at 8, and try not to be late this time." He hangs up, going to pick out an outfit then fitting in a nap himself. 8 o'clock: Charlie puts the final touches on his tuxedo tie and rushes to the door when he hears the doorbell, "Hello handsome." He steps to the side to let Daniel in. Daniel looks around the neatly cleaned house but notices the towel from earlier on the floor and snickers. Charlie looks down to see the cummed towel on the ground and quickly grabs it rushing to the laundry room with Daniel following closely behind. As Charlie turns around to exit, Daniel stands in the doorway, their lips just a distant away. Daniel goes to slowly lean in, but Charlie squishes his way out, "So, my car is in the workshop, we'll have to use yours." Daniels sighs but manages to smile, "Sure. You'll have to pay for gas though." "Fine with me, just so long as you cover the bill for dinner." Yes sir." Daniel salutes then climbs into the driver's seat, heading over to his favorite restaurant Apple Bee's. Throughout the whole car ride, Daniel tried and tried to reach for Charlie's hand but it was no use. Thankfully as the awkwardness began, they had already arrived. Daniel sighs sadly, he wanted to fuck Charlie so bad, tonight just had to be the night where he would make love to Charlie even if he had to tie him up to his bed and rape him. Boyfriend or not, Daniel wanted to get in Charlie's pants and he knew just the way to do it…..he would get him drunk. The two are finally seated and a waiter arrives ready to take the two handsome gentlemen's' orders. Waiter: "Can I start you two off with a nice bottle of champagne with the works?" Charlie wasn't too crazy about alcohol considering he went to jail for beating up his ex-girlfriend while he was heavily under the influence of alcohol, "Uhm just water for me thank you." "Hell no Charlie. We are not having a guy's night out by partying with glasses of sparkly water. Give us six bottles of your finest 1984's please." Waiter: "Yes sir, I'll be right out with those." Charlie gave Daniel a distinct look with disappointed eyes, "Daniel, what are you doing? You know what happened the last time I got drunk. I can't do that again." Ok, first of all you were alone with a girl, second of all she was a bitchy prostitute, and third of all I'm the designated driver." "How do I know you're not lying and are going to get drunk too? I mean you ordered six bottles of 1984 champagne. My favorite." "Just trust me, ok?" He reaches over the table and grabs his hand, "Everything is going to be fine." Within half-an-hour the two were hammered and getting busy in the back of a taxi cab. As soon as they reached Daniel was ripping off Charlie's tuxedo jacket banging him against the outside of the front door. Charlie moans between kisses, "I don't even know how to have sex with a guy." Daniel chuckles looking down at the bulge going on in Charlie's pants, "I'll show you. Just leave it all to me." Charlie turns away to try to open the door but manages to drop his keys. Daniel scoffs rolling his eyes, "Oh for the love of Pete." He breaks down the door with his foot and pushes Charlie onto the couch. Daniel moans pulling away laying on the bottom, "I hate the couch. Let's go upstairs." Daniel shook his head getting up, "Must you be so persistent?" "I'm more of a nag, besides you've always loved that about me." "I've managed to love everything about you without finding a single flaw." He smirks _


End file.
